spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Tingalpa Creek
Tingalpa Creek is a spoof of Sesame Street, for the first 25 seasons from season 1 (1969 - 1970) through season 25 (1993 - 1994) but will not include season 7 (1975 - 1976) The parody, Tingalpa Creek is not set in Brisbane, but rather in the same location. It has Princess Hildegarde from Sofia the First set as Cookie Monster, Anna from Frozen set as Elmo and Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor set as Big Bird. Princess Clio is set to a Princess Sofia outfit, Princess Hildegarde is set to a Tia Dalma outfit and Princess Amber is set to an Elizabeth Swann outfit. Note that, Princess Hildegarde or Princess Sofia can appear in the openings of this parody. Characters in this parody Muppets * Elmo - Anna (Frozen) * Big Bird - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Grover - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Bert - Princess Clio (Sofia the First) * Ernie - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Cookie Monster - Princess Hildegarde (Sofia the First) * Roosevelt Franklin - Kristoff (Frozen) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Guy Smiley - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Count von Count - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Biff - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Sully - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Barkley - Wolfie (Vampirina) * Two-Headed Monster - Adorable Norm (Goldie & Bear) and Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Telly Monster - Tia Dalma (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Forgetful Jones - Danny (Cats Don’t Dance) * Snuffleupagus - Pirate with Gout (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) * Grundgetta - Elsa (Frozen) * Dr. Nobel Price - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Hoots the Owl - Ralph (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Preston Rabbit - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Roxie Marie - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Prarie Dawn - Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) * Rosita - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Zoe - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Baby Bear - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Bridget (Vampirina) * Chicago the Lion - Li Shang (Mulan) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves Humans * Bob - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Gordon and Susan - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) and Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Mr. Hooper - Prince Charming (Cinderella) * Maria - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Luis - Baileywick (Sofia the First) * David - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Linda - Rapunzel (Tangled) Gallery IMG 1244.PNG|Anna as Elmo Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena as Big Bird Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Grover Princess Cliomodel.png|Princess Clio as Bert Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Ernie Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Hildegard.png|Princess Hildegarde as Cookie Monster Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Roosevelt Franklin Princess Isabel of Avalor.png|Princess Isabel as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png|Flik as Little Bird Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Guy Smiley Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Count von Count Poppy Peepleson.jpeg|Poppy Peepleson as Biff Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Sully Wolfie.png|Wolfie as Barkley Adorable Norm.png|Adorable Norm and Big Bad understands.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Two-Headed Monster TiaDalma-1.png|Tia Dalma as Telly Monster Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpeg|Danny as Forgetful Jones Char 60465.jpg|Pirate with Gout as Snuffleupagus Elsa from Frozen (2013).jpeg|Elsa as Grundgetta Tiana.png|Tiana as Dr. Nobel Price Wreck it Ralph pose transparent.png|Ralph as Hoots the Owl Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Preston Rabbit Cubby gets his map.jpeg|Cubby as Roxie Marie Queen Miranda.png|Queen Miranda as Prarie Dawn Belle-0.jpg|Belle as Rosita Ariel the Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Zoe JakeGiant3.jpg|Captain Jake as Baby Bear Bridget (Vampirina).jpeg|Bridget as Merry Monster Shang 3.png|Li Shang as Chicago the Lion Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as Bob Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Gordon Elizabeth-Swann-elizabeth-swann-8162564-728-484.jpg|Elizabeth Swann as Susan Charming.png|Prince Charming as Mr. Hooper Jasmine Pose.png|Princess Jasmine as Maria Baileywick looking a time.png|Baileywick as Luis Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as David Rapunzel-0.png|Rapunzel as Linda Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:PBS